


Beach day

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Fluff, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Mitchell has a bad day and Connor is a supportive boyfriend. No more, no less.





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for inuendos.

Mitchell looked at his reflection in the full-body mirror of the Aphrodite cabin and sighed. He pulled on a pair of swim trunks and a loose tank top before grabbing his beach bag and sitting down on his bunk to wait. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Connor entered, carrying a massive picnic basket, because this boy could not do anything moderately.

Connor Stoll. Hermes boy extraordinaire and the love of Mitchell’s life. The boy he’d do anything for, including going to the beach today, even though it was one of _those_ days. A day when he would rather just be home under the covers sulking. And eating chocolate. The things you do for love, Mitchell thought.

‘Are you ready? Connor asked and held his hand out for Mitchell to take. He did. Connor laced their fingers together.

‘Yeah, I guess I am…’

‘Good! It’s a beautiful day!’ Connor exclaimed and pulled Mitchell out the door and out into the sunshine.

It really was a beautiful day. By the looks of it, Mitchell figured practically everyone was at the beach today. The sun was shining and it was really hot but a cool breeze came from the sea and cooled everybody down. He noticed a fair share of angrily red shoulders already. Will would have hell treating all the sunburns tonight, Mitchell thought.

Connor picked a spot for them in the sand and spread out a blanket. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and Mitchell almost fainted. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a couple of weeks, on account of him being on this stupid quest, and Connor had only been back a couple of days. Not long enough for them to get any personal time together. It wasn’t fair, but camp life rarely was.

Connor, of course, was already tanned, having spent a number of days that summer out in the sun, and his torso was covered in freckles, as well as the rest of his body, Mitchell could attest to. His hair almost looked like molten copper in the sunlight. His abs were toned and Mitchell so, so wanted to run his hands over them.

Gods! If I didn’t already knew _just_ how gay I am, Mitchell though, I would have just outed myself to myself without any doubt what so ever.

They sat down on the blanket and Mitchell got the opportunity to rub some sun-lotion on Connor’s body.

‘Take that off and I’ll return the favor,’ Connor grinned and indicated Mitchell’s tank top. ‘I’ve missed looking at you.’

‘Nah, I’m good. I already did that in the cabin.’

Connor looked disappointed for a moment before he shrugged and laid down on his back on the blanket. Mitchell laid down next to him on his belly and rested his head in his arms.

‘Not to be a dick or anything, but you’re going to get a pretty funny sunburn if you insist on keeping that top on,’ Connor said. he was sliding his finger along Mitchell’s back.

‘Mhmm,’ Mitchell hummed. He deliberately did not make eye-contact with his boyfriend, making sure his face was turned the other way. He didn’t want to ruin this date which they had both looked forward to during Connor’s absence.

‘Mitch?’ Connor asked and stroke his finger alongside his boyfriend’s arm instead. Mitchell shuddered a little. ‘Mitch, sweetness, come on, talk to me. What’s wrong?’

Mitchell felt an uncharacteristic surge of anger take hold of him. He sat up and turned away.

‘I just don’t feel like taking it off, what’s the big deal?’ Mitchell hissed at him. Connor’s eyes widened and he went quiet.

‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled and sat up. ‘I’m getting in the water, I don’t suppose _you’ll_ want to join me?’

‘I’m good,’ Mitchell said dismissively and laid down again. He felt Connor watch him for a moment before sighing, getting up and jogging into the water.

Mitchell sat up once Connor was gone and watched him get into a game of ball with Will, Austin and Cecil. He sighed to himself. Why did he have to be like this?

After a while Connor turned to look at him and when he saw that he was sitting up he said something to Will who nodded and then he started walking back to the blanket. He sat down next to his boyfriend. The water was glistening on his tanned skin, trickling down from the curls in his neck. Mitchell couldn’t help himself, he ran his palm alongside Connor’s thigh. Connor raised his eyebrows at him.

‘You okay?’ he whispered.

Mitchell looked away and sighed.

‘Not really, no.’

Connor stroke his cheek.

‘And you thought I wouldn’t notice?’

Mitchell faced his boyfriend again and made a face.

‘I didn’t want to ruin your day. You’d been looking forward to this, so…’

‘Yeah, but it’s no fun if you’re going to sulk all day. Come on, sweetness, talk to me, please.’

Mitchell squirmed a little in his seat before he gave in. He knew from experience that Connor wasn’t just going to let him sulk in private about this.

‘I… I’m just not feeling comfortable in my skin today, I guess.’

‘Anything happen?’

‘It’s stupid.’

Connor put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

‘If you’re feeling this bad about it, odds are it’s not stupid,’ he said.

‘Well… It’s just… I dunno, I was getting undressed for bed last night and one of my brothers, Edward, made some offhand comment about how he thought I’d gained some pounds. I mean, I know I’ve never been fit or anything, but it kinda hurt, and it stuck. I’ve been thinking about it all morning.’

Connor eyed him with a small furrow on his brow.

‘Do _you_ think you’ve gained weight?’

‘…yeah. I mean… I haven’t been able to work out as much as I used to because I haven’t been feeling well this past month and… I’ve been kinda stress eating because of it I guess.  Also because I’ve been missing you like crazy. Do _you_ think I have?’

Connor chuckled.

‘You’re forgetting one thing here, sweetness, and that’s that in my eyes,’ he gestured up and down Mitchell’s entire body, ‘you’re covered in this romantic, pinkish glow that makes you totally perfect regardless. I wouldn’t even notice if you so gained fifty pounds, honestly.’

Mitchell blushed.

‘You really mean that?’

‘Fuck yeah I mean that.’

‘Language.’

Connor grinned:

‘I’m not one of your younger siblings.’

Mitchell smiled faintly. Connor continued.

‘So, you were telling me you haven’t been feeling fell, how come I’m only hearing about this now?’

‘I didn’t want to bother you with it, you’ve been on a quest and all. It didn’t seem important at the time because you had preparations to worry about, and... Then you came back, and… I mean, you’ve only been here a few days. I was so happy to have you back I kinda forgot to tell you.’

‘So what’s wrong, then?’

‘I dunno… I’ve been feeling out of breath. I think maybe I need a new inhaler but every time I’m on my way to make Will give me a checkup something comes up.’

‘That’s my boy. Always caring about everyone but yourself.’

Mitchell shrugged.

‘Yeah, well…’

‘Well, then it’s a good thing I’m back home and can make you go see Will. First thing tomorrow after breakfast. I’ll make sure you get to the infirmary.’ Connor nudged his cheek with the tip of his nose. ‘Even if I have to carry you.’

‘Thank you.’

‘You’ll be okay, sweetness. I’ll make sure of it. It’s my job as your boyfriend.’

‘Well, you do take that job very seriously.’

‘Course I do. It’s the most important one I’ve ever had.’

Connor leaned in to kiss Mitchell and even let a smidge of tongue play along his lower lip. When he pulled back he eyed Mitchell’s face with a little smirk playing in the edge of his mouth.

‘You feeling better?’

Mitchell sighed.

‘Kind of. I’m sorry I’m ruining your day.’

‘You’re not.’ Connor suddenly got that look on his face that he did whenever he got a really good idea. Or a bad idea, depending on how you looked at it. ‘Hey, you promised me a beach day, but I never said it had to be _this_ beach, right?’

‘Are you thinking…’ Mitchell started. Connor nodded enthusiastically. ‘But I thought you’d want to hang out with everybody else.’

‘Yeah, well, _I’ve_ been missing _you_ like crazy these couple of weeks I’ve been gone. I could use some alone-time,’ Connor said and slipped his hand under Mitchell’s tank top. Despite his earlier discomfort with his own body Mitchell realized it felt nice to have Connor’s hands on him again and he felt himself giving in.

They gathered up their things and started walking into the woods. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the cliffs where they had fastened the ropes and strapped on their harnesses. Side by side they repelled down the cliffs and soon enough they were standing on their own, private little beach. Connor looked around. There was still some charcoal on the sand from when they had last been there, the night before he left for the quest. Connor smiled at the memory.

‘What are you thinking?’ Mitchell said.

‘I was simply remembering the last time we were here,’ Connor said and snaked his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

‘You’re insufferable,’ Mitchell said and smiled into the kiss. Connor kissed him again.

‘Now let’s get you out of these constricting clothes,’ he said and pulled the tank top over Mitchell’s head. Mitchell let him do it. He was feeling better and better about himself already. Connor didn’t stop there, because he was, well, Connor. He also pulled Mitchell’s swim trunks down and took the opportunity to squeeze his butt.

‘I knew there was some totally, un-PG reason why you wanted to be alone,’ Mitchell said and smiled.

‘You know… I was actually thinking that we could skinny dip, but if you’re insisting,’ Connor grinned down at him. Mitchell shook his head, then he shoved Connor off him and ran for the water. Connor wasn’t far behind, somehow managing to take off his own surfer shorts while running.

After having splashed around for a while, then making out in the water, and then splashing around some more, they were now lying hand in hand on their backs, letting the sun dry off the water on them. Mitchell turned so he was lying on his side. Connor immediately, as if it was a reflex, which it probably was at this point in their relationship, reached up to let his hand rest in the dip of Mitchell’s waist. He smiled up at his boyfriend.

‘You have no idea how beautiful you are to me, do you?’ he mumbled. Mitchell blushed. His entire chest went red.

‘I may have a general idea,’ he said. ‘Look, again, I’m sorry about earlier. I know you don’t care how I look, I was just being stupid.’

‘Well,’ Connor said, ‘I know _I_ don’t care, but you obviously do. I think that may be your Aphrodite heritage,’ he grinned. Mitchell rolled his eyes. ‘Either way…’ Connor continued, ‘I love you and you’re fucking hot. Every day. Always.’ He leaned up and kissed Mitchell on the chest, then he continued to kiss his way down his torso. Mitchell squirmed when he realized where Connor was heading to.

‘You really can’t help yourself, can you?’ he asked.

‘Nope,’ Connor mumbled. ‘I’m dating the prettiest boy in the cabin of prettiest boys, Cecil’s words, not mine, so nope.’

‘Did he really say that?’

’Sure thing,’ Connor said. He had now reached his destination. Mitchell closed his eyes and felt the pleasure course through his body. Trust Connor to know just how to make him feel better, from the compliments to the touches to the… well, to the blowjob.

Later that evening, when the sun was setting and the beach goers had lit a bonfire on the beach, Mitchell and Connor made their way out of the woods, hand in hand. Even later that evening, as Mitchell was sitting by the fire talking to Will and Nico, he noticed Connor talking to Edward in the distance. His brother looked kind of scared. Mitchell chuckled to himself. You should be, he thought, angering a Hermes boy. You should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile.
> 
> Come be my tumblr friend @makerofaqueen


End file.
